This invention relates to an assembly comprising an electric motor, an intermediate housing with two outside surfaces as well as an electronic control unit.
Such an assembly is known from DE 43 20 005 A1. There, the intermediate housing forms a housing for a piston-type pump driven by the motor, with the intermediate housing in addition receiving solenoid valves. The assembly is provided for being used with a brake system. The electronic control unit controls both the motor and the solenoid valves.
The intermediate housing comprises two opposite outside surfaces so as to provide an assembly of compact structure, with the motor being fastened to one of the surfaces while the housing of the electronic control unit is attached to the other surface. Electric connection between the motor and the control unit is done by means of at least two electrical conductors passed through a bore in the intermediate housing. In accordance with the mentioned published patent application, the conductors are injected into a plastic sleeve adapted to form one piece with the end plate of the motor resting on the outside surface. Connected to the control unit is a connector and the bare ends of the electric conductors are inserted into this connector.
A different embodiment of the mentioned published patent application provides to pass a flexible cable through the opening and to insert it into the connector on the side of the control unit and to connect it with the brushes of the commutator on the side of the motor.
The disadvantage of the first embodiment is that the sleeve must feature a rigid design so as to ensure electric connection by means of the connector when the assembly is assembled.
The disadvantage of the second embodiment is that the electric motor cannot be prefabricated. Instead, it is necessary to pass the connecting line at first through the opening in the intermediate housing so as to enable it to be connected subsequently with the brushes on the mounting plate. Only then it will be possible to mount the housing of the electric motor.
It is therefore an object of this invention to ensure by simple means that the assembly can easily be mounted from prefabricated constructional units.